Amor a primeira vista!
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: se você acredita em amor a primeira vista então leia e se apaixone... oneshot


**_Amor_**_** a primeira vista **_

* * *

Kagome voltava para sua casa com um sorriso brilhante ela tinha certeza que seu marido iria adorar a noticia... ela nao podia se conter e recordar enquanto dirigia para casa em seu sedã prata.

**Flash Back**

* * *

_era uma dia ensolarado e Kagome estava com raiva ela tinha terminado com inuyasha já havia pelo menos um mês e ainda doía olhar pro idiota de mãos dada com uma tal de kikyou, ela suspirou quando duas sombras apareceu sobre ela._

_-Kagome-chan?_

_-Kagome, não acha que ja deveria ter se superado?_

_-não enche Sesshoumaru -ela disse irritada._

_Sesshoumaru__ era seu melhor amigo desde que conhecera inuyasha irmão dele, ela havia apresentado Rin a ele já que a menina era sua prima e amiga e era caidinha por ele, e por incrível que pareça ele a adorava a sua maneira é claro e Rin entendia isso perfeitamente então Sesshoumaru só se abria com ela e Rin somente as duas conhecia o lado 'humano' dele._

_-nem todo mundo é feliz como você e Rin sess!_

_-Sesshoumaru! - veio uma voz que parecia trovão atras deles e Rin sorriu feliz ao ver o homem se aproximar, apesar de ser muitos anos que Sesshoumaru e Kagome serem amigo e o fato dela ter namorado inuyasha por um ano ela nunca tinha conhecido o homem que estava fazendo-a perder o folego diante de si. Oyakata era alto mais que Sesshoumaru tinha um porte totalmente masculino, seus olhos dourados faziam os de Sesshoumaru e inuyasha opacos, seu cabelo branco em rabo de cavalo lhe dava um ar imponente e tinha lábios perfeitos, Kagome apenas olhou fascinada para o homem a sua frente que também olhava diretamente em seus olhos._

_Oyakata estava tendo um dia difícil realmente, tudo pra ele ultimamente tinha dado errado, ele perdera sua esposa quando Sesshoumaru nascera, fizera todo o possivel para dar conta do recado sozinho mas foi difícil ele crescera retraído em sua própria capsula e não se abria pra ninguém parecia que só tinha uma pessoa que ele ligava e ficavam horas conversando era uma moça por nome de Kagome higurashi ele tinha pensado que seriam a namorar e se casar mas foi uma surpresa quando soube que a menina estava namorando seu caçula, ah inuyasha esse sim tinha sido sua dor de cabeça constante ele era filho de seu segundo casamento e tinha um temperamento do cão, sua esposa izayoi como ele odiava ela com todas as forças do seu ser, se ele a tinha amado uma vez agora ele tinha ódio por ela._

_izayoi tinha traído ele por anos com um tal de sabe-se la o nome mas sabia o sobre que era atendido por satsuna um nobre de classe media alta então quando ele descobrira ela simplesmente fora embora deixando inuyasha com três anos pra trás eu e Sesshoumaru tivemos que criar o pequeno... quando ele começou a namorar a amiga do Sesshoumaru era uma briga entre os dois todos os dias, Sesshoumaru vivia brigando com inuyasha por ele esta traindo sua amiga com uma idiota feito aquela cadela da kikyou, ele sinceramente não sabia por que Sesshoumaru odiava tanto a garota e tinha raiva do inuyasha por ser tao parecido com sua mãe fazia um ano que inuyasha estava namorando a Kagome e nunca tinha trazido a menina para ele conhecer, já Sesshoumaru tinha trazido a sua que frequentava a casa deles todos os finais de semanas, Rin era amiga de Kagome e a menina parecia explodir vida dentro dela e alegrava a todos a sua volta e agora era Sesshoumaru passava horas com as duas no cel em chamada compartilhadas. _

_Oyakata estava feliz que pelo menos as duas faziam ele rir e se distrair. ele tinha desistido de se casar nao confiava nas mulheres mais ele havia sofrido muito. nesse dia que ele teve que ir ao colégio de Sesshoumaru lhe pedir um favor ele tinha perdido a chaves do carro, depois de encontras o carro furou um pneu chegou atrasado na reunião com os acionista aquele dia mesmo ele sendo o acionista majoritário ele ainda era criticado e foi obrigado a ouvir reclamações depois sua secretaria saiu e voltou com um atestado de gravidez e iria se afastar, aquele dia nao poderia ficar ruim? mas então ele foi tomar um cafe a garçonete que era novata derramou um copo de milkshake em suas roupas hoje definitivamente nao era seu dia, ate agora._

_-pai? o que aconteceu?_

_-longa historia sess, digamos que levantei com pé esquerdo hoje..._

_-dia ruim Oyakata-sama_

_-hai pequena... - ele soltou um suspiro pesado voltando a atenção para a menina que ainda lhe olhava atordoada_

_-quem é essa?_

_-essa é Kagome higurashi pai, Kagome esse é meu pai Oyakata taishou_

_Kagome__ olhou para o homem ela já tinha feito a dedução pela aparência deles então ela sorriu e pela primeira vez esquecera que no mundo existia inuyasha_

_-prazer em conhece-lo senhor taishou-sama, rin fala muito bem do senhor..._

_-o prazer é meu senhorita higurashi mas sem formalidades apenas Oyakata esta bem?_

_-se me chamar de Kagome então._

_Oyakata tinha esquecido tudo o que estava fazendo ali ele ficou de repente com raia do seu caçula a menina era adorável e seu sorriso parecia um dia apos uma chuva serena com arco-iris no céu. ele finalmente entendia por que Sesshoumaru odiava a kikyou ela era arrogante presunçosa e cheia de si, o que o fazia se lembrar de izayoi._

_-pai precisava falar comigo?_

_-hm deixa pra la... Kagome você nunca foi la em casa antes por que não vem jantar com a gente hoje?_

_-eu não sei... - ela lembrou que inuyasha existia então - inuyasha vai estar la..._

_-isso lhe incomoda tanto? e se eu te dissesse que não o deixaria sozinha por um segundo sequer?_

_-eu... eu não quero me impor..._

_-vai k-chan onegai eu também vou estar la e sess também então se aquele idiota imbecil vim com graça..._

_-eu quebro a cara dele - completou Sesshoumaru com um sorriso alegre ante o pensamento_

_-vocês sabem adoro quando fazem isso! um termina a frase do outro... mamãe sempre diz que isso é sinal de alma gêmea!_

_-se controle Kagome!_

_-voce sempre corta meu barato!_

_-e então Kagome? vai aceitar?_

_-Rin e sess me mataria se eu não for... mas eu iria adorar desfrutar da sua companhia... er... quer dizer de vocês... - completou corada_

_mais tarde naquele dia Kagome chegou a casa dos taishou e pra sua surpresa chegara mais cedo que deveria então ela foi recebida por Oyakata que sorriu alegre fazendo ela corar com o sorriso tao lindo dele._

_-okaerimasen Kagome-chan venha estou na cozinha preparando a janta, sess ainda esta na casa de Rin, se não se importar de ficar na cozinha..._

_-arigatou Oyakata-kun! eu vim mais cedo pra te ajudar a prepara a janta..._

_-ora mas hoje você é nossa convidada de honra nao posso permitir..._

_-seria um prazer te ajudar Oya-chan!_

_Oyakata olhou pra ela que tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios e adorou ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado daquela forma carinhosa e intimo. ele viu ela como começou a ajuda-lo e o tempo todo conversando e rindo , sim a companhia dela era adorável e ele nunca pensou que iria sentir algo por alguma mulher novamente, mas parecia que estava errado aquela menina apesar de parecer mais como sua filha, ele descobriu que estava atrido fortemente para ela e que ela era um tipo de pessoa sincera, que nunca magoaria alguém por querer, isso o fez querer te-la sempre ao seu lado._

_Kagome zanzava na cozinha de um lado ao outro entre corada e alegre com os elogios constantes de Oyakata, ela pensou que já tinha amado o inuyasha e que nunca amaria alguém como ela o amou mais ali diante de Oyakata ela percebeu que estava errada, ela percebeu que o que sentia pelo inuyasha não era nada comparado ao que ela estava sentindo nesse momento, Oyakata tinha despertado seu lado feminino e isso a deixava entre extasiada e apreensiva sempre que ele a tocava as vezes por coincidência ela sentia uma corrente elétrica que corria violentamente por todo seu corpo fazendo seu coração acelerar mais rápido que o normal, porem ela estava meio apreensiva ela tinha idade pra ser sua filha e mesmo que ela queria negar por que ele um homem tao lindo e poderia toda as mulheres que quisesse ao seus pés iria se interessar por ela?_

_mas depois de um tempo em que ambos estavam envolvidos em uma conversa engraçada que ela contava a ele Sesshoumaru apontou na cozinha ao lado de Rin e pegou os dois sentados de costa pro outro rindo de quase chorar, Sesshoumaru se animou ao ver seu pai rir pela 1 vez em 15anos, as vezes ele sorria mas seu sorriso nunca chega aos olhos e ele nunca ria daquele jeito, pensando bem ele nunca vira o pai rir daquele jeito quando estava com a vagabunda da izayoi._

_-tadaima! - rin e sesshoumaru disseram juntos e sorriram apaixonados um pro outro_

_-okaerimasen! - exclamou Oyakata e Kagome e ambos riram novamente ele se levantou e ajudou ela, mas ao puxar um pouco mais forte do que pretendia ela tropeçou e foi de encontro a ele e se apoiou no peito dele Oyakata olhou pra ela de uma forma que deixou ela sem folego_

_-suimasen - ela sussurrou_

_-daijobu - ele disse de encontro aos lábios dela, mas antes que eles se encontrassem o idiota do inuyasha gritou _

_-keh! que vocês estão parados ai na porta feitos idiotas?_

_Kagome__ e Oyakata despertaram do transe e se afastaram meios sem graças e ela anunciou que estava indo arrumar a mesa, seu coração estava a mil por hora ela sentia um calor que nunca sentira antes com o idiota do inu, então ela arrastou rin com ela na desculpa de precisar de ajuda e deixou Sesshoumaru com inuyasha pergunto que ela fazia ali na casa dele e Sesshoumaru tentando se controlar explicando que ela tinha sido convidada pelo velho, kikyou torceu o nariz e arrastou inuyasha escada acima em direção ao quarto dele. Sesshoumaru agradecido interiormente pela bruxa chegou até seu pai_

_-o que foi isso?_

_-eu não sei... sess sempre que ela me toca eu sinto como se tivesse sido lançado dentro de um vulcão em plena erupção, e pra ser sincero eu nunca nem mesmo com sua mãe que eu a adorava e amava loucamente me fez sentir isso, me sinto um adolescente como se estivesse apaixonado pela primeira vez..._

_-só cuide dela pai k-chan é uma garota legal e gentil eu a tenho como uma irma e desde que a conheci eu me senti vivo, ela tem essa capacidade de te dar vida apenas com um sorriso assim como Rin... e pra te dizer eu sinto a mesma coisa com Rin sempre que ela me toca ou me beija eu tenho vontade de nunca a soltar e querê la só pra mim e... - Sesshoumaru suspirou depois concluiu - fazer amor com ela ate a exaustão... - então ele saiu com o rosto serio._

_durante a janta foi divertido pra dizer a verdade eles ignoraram completamente a vaca da kikyou e o retardado do inuyasha que não parava de lançar olhares mortais na direção de seu pai que toda hora tocava Kagome que sorria docemente pra ele como uma abelha atraída pelo cheiro doce da flor. inuyasha estava mal prestando atenção em kikyou quando viu que Kagome tinha um manchinha perto do lábio dela e se irritou alem da conta ao ver ele passar o dedo gentilmente para limpar tirando um olhar doce e corado para Oyakata, ele explodiu pois ela nunca agira dessa forma com ele apesar de ter sido bem amorosa com ele._

_-você é uma vagabunda! - ele gritou e Oyakata e Sesshoumaru rosnaram pra ele com tanto ódio que teria matado se fosse possível. Kagome olhou e fez um sinal com a mão impedindo que os dois fizessem qualquer coisa ela se levantou e olhou para ele _

_-vagabunda é essa dai que você chama de namorada, e vagabundo idiota é você que me traiu e se quer saber? estou feliz por isso me fez realmente ver que você é um canalha que não vale nada! e mais estou feliz também por ter descobrido que o que eu sentia por você não era nada comparado ao que eu sinto ao estar perto de um homem de verdade, coisa que você não é, seu cachorro vira-lata! _

_Kagome__ saiu irritada pra fora e Oyakata seguiu atras dela meio atordoado com a declaração dela, eles saíram para o jardins e sentaram no banco e ali conversaram sobre tudo mesmo o que tinha rolado na mesa. ele olhou pra ela e então segurou o queixo dela e beijou apesar de espantada no incio ela depois retribuiu de forma apaixonada e quente, depois que se separam ele começaram a namorar e Oyakata disse que iria esperar ela terminar o colégio primeiro e depois eles decidiriam o que queriam um do outro, meses se passaram e se tornaram anos a mãe de Kagome adorava seu futuro genro, pra ser preciso havia se passado 3anos que eles estavam namorando e agora ela tinha 20 anos e estava casada com ele a 6 meses, ela e ele foram os padrinhos de casamentos de Sesshoumaru e Rin e por insitencia de Oyakata e Kagome os dois ficaram morando na mansão taishou, inuyasha tinha decido ir morar com a mãe e agora eles estavam livres o patético inu._

_Kagome__ não tinha mais como se sentir mais feliz que estava neste momento ela e Rin adoravam se Rin fazia 2 anos de casada com sess e estava quase ganhando seu 1 bebe Sesshoumaru não cabia em si de contentamento e ajudava o pai na empresa com punhos de ferros, embora Kagome só tinha 6 meses de casada ela estava feliz com o que ela ia dizer ao seu marido, ele era tudo o que uma mulher podia querer em um homem então ela sabia que apesar de tudo que acontecera antes na vida deles, agora tudo era melhor que tudo eles realmente se sentiam almas gêmeas._

**End Flash Back**_  
_

* * *

Kagome estava na porta da casa dela ela entrou e viu que todos estavam la reunidos apesar de nao saberem o por que, ela entrou e foi recebida com um beijo doce de seu marido.

-o que esta acontecendo oya-chan?

-nani? não vai me dizer que não se lembra que dia é hoje?

-hm... deveria? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha e então Sesshoumaru apanhou ela num abraço e disse

-como sempre neh k-chan? você nunca consegue se lembrar do próprio aniversario embora se lembra de todos sem precisar de agenda...

-eu tinha esquecido completamente... - disse constrangida e os presentes ali sorriram pra ela então animada se retorceu dos braços do seu filho de lei dizendo

-me solta sess assim você vai matar seu onii-san com esse abraço de urso!

Oyakata e Sesshoumaru olhou aturdido pra ela e então sentiu sendo arrebatada e sua boca sendo beijada possessivamente por Oyakata feliz da vida, sua mãe pulava feito criança em saber que seria avó em breve e já estava fazendo planos Kagome sorriu pra Oyakata e sabia que sempre seria feliz ao lado dele, pois ele era tudo e só dela.


End file.
